User talk:Clonefanatic
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember While you are Here 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as two of our Administrators, King Of All 42 and Sam1207 are from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. *Sam1207, or just Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues Here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Hello! Welcome to Battlefront Wiki! We love new users on our wiki and love to include you to our community! Sorry, I am not currently on any clan at the moment, and when you want to take screenshots, do you mean one for Battlefront 2 or for other games also? Again, welcome! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ha, we try to get fast service in this small wiki, but for the screenshot, it was the unofficial v1.3 patch freecam feature. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or King of All 42, who is fitting for users in Europe due to his time zone. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Pressing the print screen button on your keyboard, then paste the image into MS Paint, and save the image as a .png file. If that doesn't work download a programme like X-Fire or Fraps, to take a screenshot, the image will then be automatically saved into a screenshots folder. If you would be able could you get a shot of the Republic Sniper from Landing at point rain in the same style as this please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you If posible could you also get a shot of the sniper rifle in the style of . Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 14:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Greetings, welcome to the Wiki. I deal with the tech/coding problems here on SWBFWiki, so if you need any help please contact me. Again, welcome, I hope you enjoy your time editing here! Sam1207 15:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Good job! So far so good, Clone (If I can all you that)! Keep it up! P.S. Everytime you post a message on my talk page, can you please put a heading on it so I can distinguish your message from everyone else? If your message is still there next time your visit my talk page, you can continue the conversation with bullets. But if someone wrote a message after yours, be sure to continue the conversation with a new headline, thanks! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, yeah, while I am at it, when you take a screenshot with PrtSc, I do recommend pasting it on Microsoft PowerPoint to keep the resolution in check. Paint sometime messes the image up and make it look like an oil painting. So, try PP sometimes to see the difference! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wordmark Mmmm...Can you give me an accurate description of what you want exactly? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay... I will do what I can because from what I see, the "Star Wars Battlefront" part is probably just taken from the Battlefront box art, make it transparent and paste it on a black box with "wiki" on it...I could get the "Star Wars" part, Put "Clone Wars" in the same font or something like that...It won't be "leaning" but in the other hand, I do got the aurebresh font (Star wars language writing). Speaking of Star Wars stuff, I just remember something, people in this wiki have a strong...disagreement with Wookieepedia and we don't like them much... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Images Thank you so much. I see if I can think of anything tomorrow. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Er... Sorry, something came up suddenly and I got a bit busy, so try to ask Kingo for the wordmark, I would love to make one for you, but works always have a bad timing... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Well... I'm not sure If I have time, however the fonts I used for ours are Here. If you type out the message I'll turn it into a wordmark for you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 13:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, You'll have to give me a little time to work on it, I'm doing a report, I'll give it to you as soon as I can. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 17:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC)